


A reason

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation, over easy, years later. [01/04/04</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reason

## A reason

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Because I said so, that's why. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

50 year anniversaries didn't happen everyday, thankfully. Especially when the celebrants were now a venerable 80 and 91. It wasn't a wedding anniversary, for both men considered marriage unnecessary for different reasons. The legal paperwork had been completed long before their sexual relationship began. 

"So why'd you do it? Really." Jim asked quietly. 

"It came down to the difference between being involved in a project and being committed to being your guide." 

"What's the difference?" 

"Compare it to the ham omelette you had for breakfast and think I don't know about. The chicken was involved, the pig was committed." 

* * *

End A reason by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
